


Adopting the boys.

by HappyPlantDaddy



Series: Teacher Au [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Amanda is a teacher, BAMF Women, Connor and Niles are twins, F/F, Human Amanda, Human Connor, Human Niles, Human North, Human RK900, Loving wives, No Androids in this universe, Rarepair, Sex, Smut, human RK800, self doubt, the smut is only between Amanda and Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPlantDaddy/pseuds/HappyPlantDaddy
Summary: This is a spin off story from my Teacher AU! It’s about Amanda and Rose adopting Connor and Niles when they were just young kids. Also sorry I’m gonna make y’all wait for the heavy smut until chapter 2.





	Adopting the boys.

Rose stared down at her ringing phone “Amanda I can’t do it, you have to answer it”  
They both new this phone call would change their lives. This call would be a lady telling them if she found a child that would fit their home this time or if they had to keep hoping. They had been trying to adopt for years and hadn’t had any luck yet. Amanda took her wife’s hand in one and picked the phone up with the other.  
“Hello?” Her voice bounced around the kitchen where the house was dead quiet.  
“Amanda it’s Jenny, I think I’ve got a couple boys who would like to meet you.” She looked at Rose And mouthed *two boys!* to her. Amanda watched her wife’s face light up like they were being given the world. “We would love to meet them as soon as we can!!”  
Jenny spoke with joy in her voice “Wonderful! How doe Saturday lunch sound? I know Rose is a teacher so weekends are easier for you two”  
Amanda’s happy voice carried “Saturday lunch is perfect! Just send me the time and location!! Thank you so much Jenny!” She set the phone down and instantly pulled Rose into a hug and kiss. “Rose…we could have two little boys...could you imagine? Us? Moms finally??” She forced herself to take a deep breath.  
Rose smiled and gently moved Amanda’s hair from her face. She felt her wife press gently into the touch and smiled. “We’re going to start our family soon”  
Amanda nodded “were gonna have two little boys. We haven’t met them yet but I just kinda know? I can feel that their going to be the kids we need”

Saturday rolled around before you’d know it and Amanda was a mess. She had tried on and taken off about 10 outfits. Rose stepped out of the bathroom after having finished doing her hair up and putting on small touches of makeup. She walked over to her wife and slipped her arms around her where she was standing in front of a mirror offering silent support. Amanda turned in her wife’s arms and kissed her softly “I know I’m over thinking but I’m so anxious. What if they don’t like us? Or what if we don’t like them?”  
Rose ran soft fingers over her cheek “if this doesn’t work out then we just keep trying. We will have a family one day if it’s with these boys or not”  
Amanda hummed softly and nuzzled her wife gently “How do you always know exactly what to say to me?”  
Rose just smiled and handed her a top to try on. It was a flowy turquoise and blue one. It was one of Roses favorites because it complimented the blue in Amanda’s hair beautifully. Amanda slipped the shirt on and made a triumphant noise before turning around to Rose “what time is is love?”  
“Its twelve thirty two we need to be there at around one, so we should leave soon” Amanda nodded and finished getting ready  
Rose just watched her wife with a small smile from her perch on the bed.  
Amanda noticed her in the mirror and walked over to give her a gentle kiss “you’re staring my love”  
She pressed into the kiss and pulled Amanda into her lap gently. “How can I not when someone so stunning and so beautiful is in front of me?” She ran her hands over Amanda’s sides “and you are you know? Beautiful and stunning…”  
Amanda smiled and gently ran a hand over roses cheek feeling her nuzzle and press into it as she moved to kissed her deeply and press close to her wife.  
“Amanda….we need to leave soon…” Rose gasped softly as Amanda kissed down her neck and over her chest lightly. “O-oh…A-Amanda….we don’t have time for…” another gasp as her shirt was slowly unbuttoned and the kisses continued over her breasts she pressed into her wife’s touch absolutely lost in seconds.  
Amanda gave a sweet grin as she kissed over Rose’s skin and left extra kisses on the stretch marks that littered her body. “My beautiful Rose…” there were soft gasps from Rose as she felt her wife’s hands move down her body

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed!! If you haven’t yet please consider reading the Parent fic to this! It’s called “I have a crush on my child’s teacher, Help?” You can also find me on twitter @HotForAndroids!!


End file.
